reborn_ocfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шойчи Ирие
|Имя на Кандзи = 入江正一 |Имя на Романдзи = Irie Shōichi |Звания = Поддельный Погребальный Венок Солнца |Пол = Мужской |Группа крови = А |Рост = 155 см (Настоящее) |Рост 2 = 178 см (Будущее) |Вес = 48 кг (Настоящее) |Вес 2 = 69 кг (Будущее) |Возраст = 15 (Настоящее) |Возраст 2 = 25 (Будущее) |Статус = Жив |Дата рождения = 3 Декабря |Famiglia = Вонгола |Famiglia 2 = Мильфиоре (Ранее) |Team = Fake Six Funeral Wreaths (Ранее) |Team 2 = Вайт Спелл Мильфиоре (Ранее) |Team 3 = Команда Союзников (Ранее) |Оружие = База Мелоне (Ранее) |Пламя = Солнце |Сейю = Toshiyuki Toyonaga }} Внешний Вид Shoichi has red hair and wears glasses. He has a thin build. Личность Shoichi is anxious and has a somewhat bad temper, but is also a strong-willed and loyal person. История Иреи Шойчи (入江正一, Irie Shōichi), in the present, is shown as a 15-year-old boy who happens to meet Tsuna and his Family. Because Lambo was bazooka-ed into Shoichi's family's apartment, the Bovino Famiglia sends him a package of Lambo's stuff and a big amount of money, excusing Lambo for any annoyance that he caused. Not much is shown of him in the present, but in the Future, Shoichi was shown to be in close contact with Byakuran, being watched everywhere he went. He also was at first shown to be a fearful leader as the holder of the Sun Mare Ring. He was the reason why Tsuna, Lal, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Future Ryohei went to the Melone Base so that they could take him out. After the Base was destroyed, along with the cameras, Shoichi told Tsuna and the gang, which now included Chrome, Kusakabe, Lambo, I-Pin, and Hibari, that he was on their side, and that this was a setup by Future Tsuna along with Future Hibari. Later, he was found out to only be the Fake Funeral_Wreaths#Members|Fake Sun Funeral Wreath, not the real one. Арки Daily Life Arc Shoichi's family receives a package after Lambo is bazooka-ed into their apartment. This package includes olive oil, pasta noodles, wine, and a wad of bills, as well as a pack of 10 Year Bazooka ammo for Lambo. Shoichi's mother and sister ask him to take the package back and comment that it should be a man's job to bring Lambo and it back to Reborn's place. He carries both the package and Lambo back to the residence. When he first gets there, he sees Bianchi sunbathing. He comments on this to his mother over his mother's cellphone and she says they must be foreign celebrities. When Reborn appears, looking nothing like Shoichi had imagined. At that moment Lambo wakes up, and attacks Reborn while still on Shoichi's shoulder, but the attack is once again deflected. After Lambo passes out from his wound, Shoichi flees, forgetting to leave the package. He relays what he learned to his mom over the phone, but she has been replaced by his sister because his mom couldn't make sense of what he said and decided to go shopping. Lambo again perks up, takes the grenades designated to him, and throws them at Reborn, who deflects the attacks, blowing Lambo up before Shoichi's eyes. When Tsuna appears, his hopes go up because he's a normal person. Then, Lambo blasts himself with the Ten-Year Bazooka not three feet from Shoichi, Bianchi sees Teen Lambo and tries to kill him, but is a horrible shot with a gun, and actually grazes Shoichi. Reborn blasts Tsuna with a Dying Will (Or Deathperation) Shot, and then a shot to both cheeks, or a 'Niramekko Shot,' causing his face to swell up, at which point young Irie passes out. However, Bianchi is 'not in the mood,' and attacks Tsuna with her poison cooking. Shoichi apparently runs back home, with the package, afterwards and has strange nightmares that he feels won't stop until he returns it. As he explains in the future, the box had some hidden 10-Year Bazooka shells that Shoichi used to see how his life ended up. He reveals that because he changed the future to make it change to one of the other parallel futures. First, he goes to a future when he's at an engineering college and accidentally runs into Byakuran. He then changes it to where he becomes a musician, his dream job, and meets Byakuran again, giving him his power of connection with all other parallel Byakurans. Then he travels to the future many more times and sees the carnage Byakuran creates, no matter what change Shoichi does. So, he got himself back into the university to befriend Byakuran and erases his past self's memories with a five-year memory timer. Future Arc Future Arrival After first arriving in the Future, Future Gokudera tells Tsuna that after five minutes, he has to go back to the past and kill Shoichi. Merone Base Invasion When Tsuna was captured by Spanner, he and Reborn, who appeared as a hologram through Tsuna's headset, resolved for a much more aggressive goal, to capture Shoichi and force him to tell them everything he knew about time travel. However, at the end of the chapter, Shoichi reveals that he worked out a sophisticated plot to get to that point with Vongola X (Future Tsuna) and Future Hibari. He goes on to explain every detail of their plan. Byakuran sends out a hologram to explain that he suspected Shoichi of betrayal for a while, and about his secret elite team, the Six Funeral_Wreaths|Real Six Funeral Wreaths. This was after Ryohei was brought to the future to cause the Vongola Rings to protect them all from the base exploding. Afterwards, Shoichi reveals what was really in the White Round Machine: the seven Vongola Guardians, along with the seven Vongola Boxes. Tsuna, after learning the truth, officially accepts him and Spanner into the Vongola. Choice Arc Shoichi created choice with Byakuran in college as a game they made to pass the time. He, after siding with the Vongola, worked with Спаннер to create their base. He is shown to be participating in Choice as a member of Tsuna's Family. After the Dying Will Flames of the participants were decided, Shoichi received Byakuran's permission to count himself as a non-ring member. He announced that for the Vongola, Yamamoto and Gokudera would be their Rain and Storm combatants, Tsuna would be their Sky combatant, and himself and Spanner would be their non-ringed combatants. He was also selected by the Gyro Roulette as the Target for the Target Rule game over Spanner. A target reticule then appeared over his heart and his Sun Flame was forcibly drawn out, which caused him to drop to his knees as he cried out in pain. When Tsuna expressed his worry about his condition, he said that he could bear it because he was the one that made Byakuran that way. He and Spanner supervised and coordinated Тсунаеши Савада, Ямамото Такеши, and Гокудера Хаято from the Vongola base created for Choice as they engaged the enemies. After Tsuna defeated Торикабуто, he wanted to fly straight to Дейзи, but Shoichi shot the plan down. He didn't want him to fall prey to a "pincer" attack from the remaining two enemies and instructed Tsuna to continue on on his motorbike. Reborn made note of Shoichi's ability to take the best course of action by analyzing the worst case scenario. With all the decoys destroyed, Kikyo found out his location and flew towards him at incredible speeds. He activates the laser traps but they prove useless against him. Gokudera met him first, but was outmatched and rendered powerless. After coming face to face with the base, Kikyo attacked. This time, it landed a direct hit and caused injury to both Spanner and him. He tried to make a run for it. Kikyo was able to penetrate his body with a blast of energy (extinguishing his marker in the process). Shoichi survives the attack, and asks if they won or not. Tsuna tells him that they lost, and Shoichi freaks out and demands a rematch Byakuran owed him, but Byakuran denies him. When the Family asks him why he was so adamant about it, he explained to them about his trips to the future and meetings with Byakuran, also somewhat wistfully noting that before he regained his sealed memories by his future self, his university days with Byakuran were one of the best times of his life. Future Final Battle Arc After the final battle with Byakuran, he along with other Arcobaleno returned Tsuna and the others to the past with the same machine he used to keep their future selves inside it. Before Yuni died, she showed images of the future to the people whose future counterparts were involved in the Vongola and Millefiore battle; thus, Shoichi learned everything about the Mafia. Inheritance Ceremony Arc After Tsuna returned from the ceremony, he received a letter from Shoichi, telling him that he knew what happened to the future and that he also talked with the Spanner of the present. He also sent Tsuna new gear, made by Spanner, and told him that he and Spanner would soon be coming to Japan to meet them. The Curse of the Rainbow Arc Shoichi and Спаннер arrive at Юни's mansion to find a way to counter Team Verde's Reality Illusion Gloves. After the battle, Shoichi and Дейзи use their Sun Flame to treat the injured. Later, he, Spanner, and Верде create the Decoy Puppet for the Alliance Team to use. Оружие и Способности * Fake Mare_Rings|Fake Sun Mare Ring: '''Shoichi used this to transform Merone Base and control the vegetation to attack intruders. It was destroyed by Byakuran because of his betrayal. * '''Merone Base - The Merone Base is the Millefiore Base in Japan and Shoichi's Box Weapon. The layout of the Merone Base allows the separate rooms to be moved around like a puzzle controlled by Shoichi. * Cube - A machine created by Shoichi that can only be used in computer programs. When moving, it has many uses such as lightning beams, homing lasers, barriers, and super speed all of which be done by changing into one of the cube's six sides. Интересные Факты * He kept the old package from the Bovino Famiglia near his desk. * In the past, he goes to Yumei Private Middle School in Namimori. * He ranked 18th in a recent popularity poll, making him the 3rd most popular character in the Future Arc after Spanner and Byakuran. * He is a fan of the band Blood & Peppers. Music got him through tough times when he was still working for Byakuran, as stated by himself. * Shoichi tends to overwork himself, once to the point where he fell asleep midway through undressing. * In the future, he is shown to have a level of concern for Lambo. * He gets uncontrollable stomach pains when anxious. * When he was younger, Shoichi's dream was to become a musician. After his first trip to the future, where he sees that he was studying at an engineering university and had not achieved his dream, he burned all of his textbooks and wrote that 'he would die if he didn't become a musician' on his career papers. When he travelled to the future again, he was a musician in a rundown bar. * In the manga, he appears much earlier on, even before some of the main characters were introduced. * Curiously, he is shown to know G-speak, a language that Gokudera made up in class. This is evidenced by the fact that he wrote the letter that instructed Tsuna to kill him, and Gokudera said that it was in G-speak. It is never explained how or why he knows it, given that Future Gokudera never interacted with him. * He has the same seiyu as Chikusa. * Character Songs Featured In: ** No Control ** SIMULATION (with Спаннер) ** Yakusoku no Basho e - vs. Millefiore ** Gr8 Story (with Бьякуран) вонгола кольца2 * Кольцо Урагана - Ланчия Кольцо Дождя - Мочида Кенске Кольцо Солнца - Ирие Шоичи Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Намимори Категория:Хранитель Солнца Категория:Семья Вонгола и Союзники Категория:Семья Мильфиоре Категория:Хранители Вонгола